


Social Media Shenanigans

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit days, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Social Media, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A little Instagram before bed never hurt anything, right?  Yuuri can stalk Viktor's social media before going to bed?Then he sees the pictures of Viktor flirting with a retired Swiss skater.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Stéphane Lambiel/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Social Media Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Christophe Giacometti/Stephane Lambiel/Viktor Nikiforov  
> Prompt: Social Media Posting

“Maybe I should move to Switzerland,” Yuuri sighed, shoving his phone under his pillow. “Phichit, help.”

Phichit handed Yuuri a hamster. That… wasn’t what Yuuri meant, but why in the world shouldn’t he pet the hamster when Phichit was in a sharing mood? His best friend plopped down beside him. “You get to pet a hamster because you know I won’t smack a man who’s hold a hamster even if he’s being an idiot. You do not need to move to Switzerland. I doubt it would help.”

“But…”

“Viktor does not care that Christophe lives in Switzerland,” Phichit continued.

Which Yuuri knew, of course. This was different. “It’s not Christophe Giacometti, this time. It’s Stephane Lambiel.”

“Wait, what?” Phichit dove for the phone, unlocking it – Yuuri really needed to change the password, 251288 was not hard to guess for anyone who knew him, but he could do that later – and squealing as he scrolled through Viktor’s Instagram, which Yuuri had left open. “Oh my god, this is adorable! Yuuri, he’s so funny!”

“I know, Phichit.” Yuuri made a halfhearted attempt to get the phone away from Phichit, but it wouldn’t do any good. Yuuri did not want to have to guess whether Phichit was better at handling phones or handling hamsters. He was freaking terrifying at both.

Phichit easily ducked, messing with the phone more – probably checking Twitter while he was at it. “Anyway, my point stands. This is not about Switzerland, even if it is Christophe and Stephane now. What you need to do is start using your social media yourself, you know! Even if you’re too shy to tag Viktor in anything, you know I’m not the least bit shy about it and I’ll reblog everything. Then you can be the one Viktor’s tagging in thirst traps and flirting with so cutely!”

“Phichit, no.” Yuuri recognized that gleam in Phichit’s eye. If he managed to grab the phone, he’d bet five bowls of katsudon and a poodle that Phichit was already starting the process of posting something on Yuuri’s Instagram.

“Phichit yes!” Phichit’s thumbs flew, and he tossed the phone to Yuuri to show what he’d done. Yuuri barely recognized the Instagram name as his own, with its first post in almost six months being a lovely shot of Christophe and Viktor standing on a podium together and the caption “Happy MCM!”, tagging both men. Yuuri shoved the phone back under his pillow. Phichit rolled his eyes, but he was smirking a little, too. “Can’t help noticing you didn’t take it down right away…”

“Don’t make me regret that,” Yuuri muttered. “What’s MCM?”

He regretted it almost immediately as Phichit answered, “Man Crush Monday. Yeah, I know, we’ve got a couple hours left of Sunday here in Detroit, but it’s Monday where they are, so close enough, right?”


End file.
